Playing Dirty
by AizenLover529
Summary: AU. Renji doesn't play fair. Never has and never will. One-shot. RenIchi, Smut


** I felt like doing a one-shot today! I hope you enjoy it and review!**

XoXoXOXoXoX

My fingers move quickly over the controls as I frantically move the controller itself while moving the analog stick. I can feel beads of sweat drip down my back and forehead and when I glance over next to me, I notice he looks the same. We're both focused because we both want to win. But suddenly, he kicks the controller out of my hand before he starts shouting.

"In your face, Ichigo! I told you I'd win!"

"No fair, you totally cheated! I want a rematch!" I yell back. That was Renji. We've been best friends since, God knows how long. And for as long as I can remember, he's been a cheater. No, not relationship wise. But, with competitions between us. He likes to win, no matter the cost. So, he often plays dirty.

"What? No way are you getting a rematch. I beat you fair and square." I growl and push him roughly.

"Yeah, if you call knocking the freakin' controller outta my hand!" I exclaim at him. Renji doesn't deny it, instead he grins madly at me.

"Are you mad because you lost to a little tactical strategy?" I feel my face heat up in anger.

"Tactical?! Renji, you fucking cheated! There's nothing tactical about it!" Renji then gets mad and hops up into my face, showing his teeth.

"You know I'd beat you in anything you can think of. Just name it." He mutters lowly. I grin at him smugly.

"Alright then. Wrestling. You haven't beaten me in wrestling even as a kid."

"That's not fair at all!"

"Hey, you said anything." I remind him smugly. He makes a face then listens to me.

"There are no rules. You have to pin down for three seconds. And don't count all fast either!" Renji nods at me, indicating he understood the rules. Not like he was going to follow them anyway. I stand up to move the couch out the way and Renji does the other one. We make sure there are no pointy objects in our way. Once everything was set up, we got ready by standing in the middle of the room.

"Ready? Go!" I shout. Immediately we charge at each other. Our hands intertwine with one another's as we try to push each other back. Unfortunately, we were almost at the exact same strength, so I kick out under him. Renji stumbles and it's enough for me to drop him to the floor. I pin his arms over his head and taunt.

"Are you sure you can beat me, Renny?"

"Shut the hell up!" He yells as he brings his foot up and kicks me off. I'm pushed back into the wall roughly, but I recover fast and charge towards him again. He somehow puts me in a headlock and I elbow him in the gut to break free and I turn around quickly to put him in a full nelson. Out of breath, I manage to talk trash to him.

"You sure you don't wanna give up before I pin you?" I ask playfully. This angers Renji and he kicks the back of my knee making my body fall towards him. My full nelson loosened a little and it's enough for Renji to get his hands free. Once he had his balance back, he grabs my waist and picks me up and slams me down into a German suplex.

"Fuck!" I shout as my back connects with the hard wood floor. I can hear Renji chuckling as he begins to count.

"1, 2-" I stop him by clamping my legs around his neck and squeezing them tightly. I knew he couldn't break free. He was just as tired as I was, and he knew he used up all his strength to put me in that German suplex, so I knew he couldn't break free. I had won.

"J-Just tap out Renji!"

"NO!" He screams as his finger brushes against my dick.

"Ahn~! H-Hey watch it!" I warn as I unconsciously loosen my grip. Renji suddenly breaks free and pushes my knees back to my ears.

"1, 2, 3! I fucking win!"

"You cheated…_again_! Brushing your fingers across my dick is cheating!"

"You said yourself that there was no rules other than counting fast. And if I didn't know any better, I would've said you liked that, Ichi. What was up with that?" He teases playfully. I blush and squirm underneath him.

"Did not! Now get up, my legs are starting to go numb."

"Nu-uhn! Not until you admit that you liked it."

"Renji, c'mon get up! This is starting to get weird." I gasp out. Renji adjust himself so that he was directly on top of me, using only his arms to support himself all while holding my legs in place.

I continue to gasp as he stares down at me. He then starts to grin sadistically at me and he reached down in between my legs.

"Ha! I knew it! You're hard, Ichi…" I feel my face go completely red.

"A-Ah no, it's just 'cause…"

"Liar!" Renji tells me playfully. "I thought you said you were into girls, Ichi. You haven't been lying to me, have you?" He asks dangerously close to my ear. I suppress a moan as his breath brushes across my ear.

"No I haven't, I swear. I like girls, I do, but you keep grinding your hips into me and it f-feels weird…" I confess. Renji doesn't look convinced though.

"Alright, prove it…"

"Huh?"

"You heard me, I said prove it." Renji repeats.

"How am I supposed to prove that I like pussy!?" I yell angrily. Renji thinks for a moment before letting my legs drop.

"Let me finger you." He say seriously. I punch him in his chest.

"Are you outta your fucking mind!? Nothing is going into my ass! You got that!?"

"It's seriously not that big a deal."

"Then you do it!"

"I'm not the one who's hard because his best friend pinned him down…" I freeze in my spot and glare at him.

"All you gotta do is let me finger you. If you like it, you might not be so straight. If you stay hard the entire time, you might have some shit to think about later…" Several tense moments pass as we stare at each other, neither one of us wanting to blink or look away. I finally sigh and look down to the floor.

"If I let you do this, you will never and I mean _NEVER_ bring this up again. You got that?" I ask seriously. Renji keeps a straight face and nods. I awkwardly sit in the same spot until Renji speaks up.

"How am I supposed to do anything if you're so far away, stupid?"

"S-Shut up! I'm getting there…" I mumble under my breath. I must have been taking too long because Renji grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer to his body.

"So, how do you want to do this?" I look up at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" He sighs.

"I mean, what position do you wanna do this in?" He reiterates. I blush and scratch the back of my head.

"Oh…" I adjust myself so that I wasn't facing him and my back was against his chest. "I guess this way is alright…"

"Seriously!?"

"Well, I don't wanna look at your ugly mug when were doin' this! It'll be easier for both of us to look each other in the eye after this done." I explain. He mutters something along the lines of 'whatever' before he pulls my basketball shorts down. As Renji had stated before, I was hard. I see his hand reach down and I panicked.

"Wait, wait, wait! Aren't we supposed to have, like, lube or something!?" I ask frantically. Renji hums and stands up and walks into my father's office. He comes back and sits in his former position and places a small, unscented bottle of lotion in front of us.

"This was all I could find. Now, let's get this over with…" He said. I knew he was smiling, the asshole. I shut my eye tightly as I see him open the lotion bottle and squirt some on his fingertips. I then feel something cold poke at me entrance. Not long after, his finger slides in.

"Ahn…it feels weird. I-I don't like it. Take it out." I plead.

"Shut up, I barely put the whole thing in." I feel him push it inside a little more. "There we go! All the way inside. That's one finger down, so how you do you feel, Ichi?" He asked as he starts to move his finger inside and out.

"A-Ah, I'm alright. Hannn~…"

"Don't tell me you're actually liking this?" He asked as he laughed a little. I find that I couldn't respond to him as I push back against him. I feel him add another finger inside and I gasp loudly.

"Ah! R-Renji…" I blush and cover my mouth. I stiffen considerably and so does Renji.

"Ichigo, did you just-"

"Maybe we should stop this…" Renji suddenly pushes the two fingers deeply inside.

"AHHH~!" I don't know what Renji hit inside of me, but holy fucking shit it felt good. I grip Renji's wrist and through my head back against his shoulder, tossing it from side to side.

"Shit Ichigo. It must really feel good if you keep moaning like that. It's actually pretty sexy…" I feel something poking my lower back and I realize, even in my hazy state, it's him.

"Y-You're hard too…" He laughs.

"Just a little bit…"

"Ahh, mmph, l-liar." Renji then releases me and pushes me over so that I was on my hands and knees. I look back as he spreads me apart.

"D-Don't do _thaaaaaat~_!" I scream as something slimy enters inside me. I look back again to Renji licking my butt.

"Stop Renji, that's so gross! AHH!" I moan out as I bite my wrist. Renji doesn't stop as he reaches around me to stroke my erection. I moan twice as loud and I swear I heard Renji laugh at me. Slowly he pulls away and I lie there a panty, gasping mess. Renji crawls in front of me and pulls his basketball shorts down.

"I hate to ask you this Ichigo, but can you..." He trails off. I catch his meaning and I grip his member and timidly lick the tip. The taste wasn't as how I thought it would be, not that I was imagining it to taste like lollipops and rainbows. Despite this, I continue to lick it from top to bottom, making sure to coat it with saliva. I then suck on the tip and slowly started to descend downward. Renji groaned at the feeling.

"Shit yeah. That's it Ichi…" I felt my dick twitch as Renji encouraged me to go further and try my best. I suck slowly at first until I find a steady pace for myself. Even though it was a little slower than what Renji was used to, he didn't complain. I decide to suck a little faster and I watch as Renji tips his head back and moans loudly.

"_Shiiiiiiit_. Ichigo…" He grunts out as he pulls me off without warning. I stare up at him confused.

"What's the matter? Was I not doing it right?" Renji sucks his teeth and kisses me roughly. When he pulls away, he looks me in the eye.

"You seriously don't know how adorable you are, do you?" I don't get a chance to reply as he picks me up and leans me over the couch. I hear him re-open the lotion bottle and I turn back to see what he's doing, but he turns me back around.

"No peaking…"

I sit and wait until I feel something bigger than a finger poke at my entrance.

"R-Renji? W-What are you doing?!" I question as he pushes, what I assume is his lower self, inside me. I freeze up, the pain being too much to move.

"Ichi, you okay?"

"I-It hurts a lot…" I tell him as I rest my head on the cushions. He kisses my shoulder as an apology and slowly pulls out. I hiss in pain, but bare with it as he pushes back in. Eventually he finds himself a steady rhythm that wouldn't kill us both. When I thought it wouldn't get better, it happened. My mind had a miss fire as Renji jabbed at the spot inside me that literally made me see stars.

"Oohhh fuck! Do, Do that again!" Renji licks at my neck and I feel him smile against it. He continuously presses against my prostate and I through my head back and howl in pleasure.

"Fuck, you're tighter than any woman I've ever fucked, Ich." I was too lost in pleasure to answer correctly. The only thing that came out was,

"Harder! Harder, Renji!" He complies and lifts my right leg higher and pounds into me as hard as me could. I felt my balls tighten and my muscles twitch uncontrollably as Renji started to roll his hips faster. Renji quickly turns me over so that I was facing him and repositions himself.

"I wanna see your face when you come." He tells me as he resumes his pace. My eyes roll back as he starts to go faster and deeper inside me. I try to bite my lip to keep moans from slipping out, but I fail miserably.

"Fuck yeah, fuck yeah, _fuuuck_ yeah! _Fuuuuuuuuuck~_!" I scream ridiculously loud. My mind was able to register that Renji had come as well, probably not to long after me. When we were done, I was unsure of how much time had passed before Renji pulled out of me. When he pulled out completely, his semen dripped to the floor making a tiny puddle.

"So…that was, uh, good. Right?" He asked me awkwardly.

"Y-Yeah…but you still cheated though." I remind him as I rest my head back on the couch. He laughs loudly and I smile tiredly as I closed my eyes.

"Well, that's 'cause I just _love_ playing dirty."

**And there you have it folks! Another one-shot! I hope you liked it, even though the ending we just a little cheesy! Please review and tell me what you all think. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
